My Everything (album)
|alt cover = My-Everything-Deluxe.jpg|Deluxe Edition My_Everything_(Target_Edition)2.jpg|Target/Walmart Edition |released = |recorded start = |recorded end = |genre = Pop, R&B |length = Standard: 40:32 Deluxe: 50:59 Target: 57:26 Japanese: 1:00:43 |label = Republic Records |producer = Scott "Scooter" Braun (exec.), Wendy Goldstein (exec.), Ariana Murphy (exec.), Credits and personnel |single 1 = Problem |single 1 released = |single 2 = Break Free |single 2 released = |single 3 = Bang Bang |single 3 released = |single 4 = Love Me Harder |single 4 released = |single 5 = One Last Time |single 5 released = |previous = |next = Dangerous Woman |next link = Dangerous Woman (album) |single 4 link = Love Me Harder (song)}} My Everything is Ariana Murphy's sophomore studio album. It was released through Republic Records on August 25, 2019. The album was recorded starting in October 2018 and finished between May 23 and May 25, 2019. Background Following September 3, 2018, Murphy confirmed she began working and writing on the album. Recording sessions began in October 2018 and she had a meeting with Republic Records to discuss the album that same month. Murphy was initially aiming at releasing the album around February 2019. It was announced on March 3, 2019 that Murphy would be featured on the fifth single from Chris Brown's upcoming sixth studio album X'' titled "Don't Be Gone Too Long". The single was originally set for release on March 25, 2019, however was postponed due to Brown being sent to jail awaiting trail on assault charges. Murphy had announced the songs delay on March 17, 2019 and that same night she held a live stream to make up for the singles delay, where she previewed four new songs from her second album: "My Everything", "You Don't Know Me", "Only 1," and "Too Close." Two days later following the announcement Murphy revealed due the songs delay, she would be releasing the first single from her upcoming freshman studio album instead. She finished working on the album in late May. Singles The lead single, "Problem", was released on April 28, 2019. It remains her most successful single to date and features Australian rapper Iggy Azalea and American rapper Big Sean (uncredited.) The second single, "Break Free," , featuring Zedd, was released on July 2, 2019. The third single, "Love Me Harder", was released on September 30, 2019. The fourth single, "One Last Time", was released on February 10, 2020. Promotional singles The first promotional single, "Best Mistake", was released on August 12, 2019. The second promotional single, "One Last Time", was released on August 22, 2019 before becoming the final single from the album. Promotion and release The album was scheduled to be released in the UK, Ireland, Germany, and all Oceania countries on August 22, 2019. Provided New Zealand and Australia are 18-12 hours ahead of America, the album was released on the correct dates in such territories which resulted in an August 21 "leak" for most other countries.Ariana tweeting "what do my loves overseas think?" - 2019Ariana's album was released early - 2019 It was released in the United States and worldwide on August 25, 2019. Then, My Everything was the fastest album to hit #1 on iTunes in America. Tour Murphy embarked on her second tour titled The Honeymoon Tour in support of ''My Everything. It started on February 25, 2020 and ended on October 25, 2020. Trivia *She had the photo shoot for the album packaging on May 27, 2019.Tweet about album packaging photo shoot - 2019 *Ariana tweeted the name of the album on June 28, 2019.Ariana's tweet confirming the name of the album - 2019 *Ariana co-wrote 4 out of the 12 songs on the standard edition of My Everything. She also co-wrote 2 out of the 3 songs on the deluxe edition, and 2 out of the 3 on the Japanese edition. *To promote the album, Ariana hosted a concert stream on August 18, 2019 and gave access to those who preordered My Everything through her website. *The first song recorded was "Only 1" and the last was "Love Me Harder."First & last songs recorded - 2019 *Singles were remixed an put on her first remix album The Remix. *To commemorate the anniversary of My Everything, Ariana posted on Instagram two outtakes of the photo shoot session of the album. *''My Everything'' is the most streamed album ever by a female artist on Spotify. Gallery Ariana_recording_studio_october_2018.jpg SecondAlbumRecording.png Ariana_in_the_studio_2019.jpg Ariana_murphy_recording_studio_march_2019.jpg Toulouse Studio.png Track listing References Category:Music Category:Albums Category:My Everything